Presbyopia is a condition in which the crystalline lens of the eye loses its ability to focus on and see objects that are closer to the eye. In general, the lens needs to change its shape to focus on objects that are closer to the eye. The ability of the lens to change shape is known as the elasticity of the eye. As people age, the lens slowly loses its elasticity in a natural process. This results in a slow decrease in the ability to focus on nearby objects. Typically, presbyopia is addressed through the use of reading glasses, bifocals, trifocals, or contact lenses.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, a specific embodiment thereof has been shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that it is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit of the invention.